Stolen
by lsabellaSwan
Summary: Jacob has imprinted on Bella however, Edward isn't the only one she has troubles with. The Volturi has swore if they do hear from Carlisle that Bella's a vampire then they'd come to Forks and change her themselves. Will Jacob be willing to let Bella change? Or is he willing to work with the Cullens to fight? (AU Setting: Eclipse timing with a ton of twists ;) )


I was sitting on Edward's lap as he played with my hair. We were sitting in our personal paradise that is the meadow. He looked at me as I wrote on my notebook. "Marry me, Bella" He said his voice smooth as silk. "Do you know how marrying right after high school looks like?"

I stop writing and looked at him. He shrugged and I replied "Looks like I got knocked up" I said running a hand through my hair. "Well, Bella you wouldn't have to worry about that." He said caressing my cheek. "Because you're going to change me right?" I said instantly.

He leaned in pressing his lips against my neck, I let out a sharp breath. He kissed it and pulled back "We'll see about that." He replied before leaning in to kiss me. I immediately pulled back "What?" He said looking confused at my action.

"No, Sooner or later they're going to come after me and I need to be changed." I said. "Bella, you know my family is working a way to fight them so that your life wouldn't be affected" He said and try to pull me close to him but I jerked back.

"What's your problem?" He asked getting annoyed by my constant rejection. "Look I'm sick and tired of you doing all these things to get what you want. I'm not going to deal with this okay? Edward, I'm going home." I stood up and grabbed my backpack and walked off.

I got into my truck and left without saying another word. I couldn't believe him. He has been always working his ways to get to do what he wants. Well I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. I want to be changed, no scratch that I need to be changed and He is doing whatever it takes to destroy my wish.

I got out of the truck and slam the door before I got inside my own house. Charlie arrived home about an hour later and I serve him spaghetti and sweet tea. "How was your time with Edward?" He asked as I ate small bites of my spaghetti. I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Uhm… okay, well I talk to Billy today" He added and took another bite of his food.

I looked up at him "What did he say?" I asked softly. "Jacob hasn't been eating well or even sleeping well. He's really worried for him. I promised that I would talk you into seeing Jacob." He said looking at his cup of tea instead of me.

"I'll do my best to see him. I wrote him a letter. I think it's in my truck" I said standing up taking my plate to the sink. After a moment of silence passed He finally said "You know Bells, you gotta stop avoiding him and talk to him face to face. I remember when you were in that condition and you needed someone…Jake was there".

I nodded and head to my truck looking through my back pack "Come on…where did you put it? Oh my goodness I must've left it in the meadow." I ran back inside the house.

"Dad, I'm going to Jake's okay?" I said and slam the door. I rushed to my truck and put the key in the ignition. It made a sound before it just stopped. I tried again and without luck nothing. I felt a thump sound on my truck and gasped aloud.

"You're going to Jacob's aren't you?" He said bitterly. "You scared me…wait how did you?...Alice" I finally said. "You need to avoid him at this time. He's not in a stable condition." He explained. "Hey did you do this to my truck?" I angrily asked.

"Bella, I know you wouldn't understand at the moment but this is for your own safety." He said his eyes glaring into mine. "No this is ridiculous! I'm going to see Jacob and if you won't fix this right now I swear to my own life I will walk there. Just leave okay? I don't want to see you."

I got out of my truck and slam the door once again. I walked back into the house "What happened Bella?" Charlie looked at me confused. "My truck seems to not be working dad, I'll try tomorrow" I said. "You sure? I can let you borrow my car."He said looking at me.

"I don't know dad…You sure Billy won't mind?" I asked. "Of course not. Jacob needs this" He said in a serious tone. "Alright then. Thanks dad" I said and took his keys. I went to his car and to my surprise it actually worked. "Thank God!" I said to myself before driving off.

I needed to see Jacob because even though he didn't support my decision of being with Edward; He's still my best friend. My drive to La Push wasn't too long and I parked a few feet from the Blacks residence so I could surprise them. I knocked on the door and patiently waiting for Billy to answer the door.

"Jake! Get the door please!" I heard Billy said before the door finally opened. I looked at the boy infront of me. He had bags under his eyes and looked a bit pale as well. I never seen Jacob so down and it felt like a punch in my gut. "Jacob?" I asked and as if my voice broke the trance he was in.

"Bella, oh nice to see you here did your leech let you go to finally say good bye to me? If so I don't wanna hear it" He said and almost shut the door if it wasn't for me yelling "No! Jacob wait!" He opened it and looked at me. "Let me come in and I'll explain." I said and He open the door and I walked inside. "Bella! Oh it's nice seeing you here! Would you like a cup of tea?" Billy asked and I nodded.

"Yes, that sounds great thanks Billy" I walked to Jacob's room because I know Billy had the tv at this time. "Bella, what are you even-" "Shhh, Just sit on the bed Jacob" I said and as he sat down I seated next to him. "Jacob, I'm so sorry I've done this to you." I said placing my hand on his forearm moving it down to his hand.

It was an act of friendship and his hand immediately grasp mine. "What does he have that I don't? Money? Stuff? Fancy cars? I know I may not have that but I can give you what he cannot." He said looking at me his eyes filled with intense anger and passion. "No! I can't believe you said that! I don't want him for any of that Jacob and you should know that" I said standing up angrily. He stood up as well walking to close the space between us.

"He can't even kiss you without hurting you… I can give you much more than him.. A life without darkness or immortality. I can give you this" He said and leaned in pressing his lips against mine. Instead of feeling guilt I felt something else... I felt passion and a hunger that I never had with Edward. I kissed Jacob with all I held inside and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my hips as our kiss heated from a small peck into a passionate kiss.

My body pressed against his and he groaned in my mouth my hands pulled on his hair and I heard a growl escaped from his lips. I felt my heart accelerated in my chest and I felt free. We pulled back at once to take a breath and looked into each other's eyes. My heart felt joyous, and my mind felt like I was on cloud 9. It was a blissful feeling and I honestly never felt this tug before. My heart felt like it was where it belong and I hugged Jacob tightly.

He was frozen and took him awhile before he returned my hug. I didn't understood what was going on all I knew was that this experience was something we both haven't faced yet it was perfect. "You're my imprint, Bella" he said and I pulled back at him with a raised brow. "Your what?" I asked.

"Bella, I believe it's time we have this talk" Billy said looking at both Jacob and me.

(A/N: I haven't wrote in awhile so please review. I will write another chapter as soon as possible. I'll try to update every week. Thank you for reading this )


End file.
